Washed Away
by Elise Penn
Summary: My version on when Edward tells Bella goodbye during New Moon Very short. Please read and review


I tossed and turned. The rain was gently hitting the glass of my window making me restless. My eyes were shut tight and I was only going deeper into my dream. My dream was about him—Edward. My beautiful angel with liquid topaz eyes and bronze hair. His skin like smooth marble and his voice like a soft velvet. He was sitting there holding me and whispering sweet nothings into my ear. Before I realized what my Edward was doing, he scooped me off my feet and ran through the thick woods that surrounded his house. He set me down on a rock as he stepped into the light and removed his shirt revealing his perfectly carved and sculpted upper body. He sparkled like a thousand tiny diamonds were embedded into his skin. He gave me a smile as I stared at him in wonder. And then, my beautiful and calm dream took an unusual turn. Edward vanished as the sun continued to shine on him until my perfect Vampire—sparkles and all—were gone.

I awoke from my dream with a sudden jolt as I sat straight up in bed. It was 4 o'clock in the morning. I expected to see my window slightly open with Edward sitting in my chair across the room. But he was not there. I began to panic that maybe my dream was real. That maybe he did disappear in the sunlight and that maybe Charlie found me wandering in the woods. Maybe I had been asleep for days. I was so worried and the constant empty feeling in my stomach was making my fear only worse. I decided that I was going to get up and go to the Cullen's. I was going to check that my perfect angel was still in his house.

I got dressed quickly and opened my window and waited for a few seconds hoping that he would appear. But after a few minutes slowly passed and Edward did not come, I decided to leave. I carefully crept down the hallway and down the stairs and very slowly I opened the front door so I would not wake Charlie. I began to debate on if I should drive my truck. If Charlie could wake up from my horrid screams at night then there was no doubt in my mind that he would hear the truck engine start up. I decided that I would walk in the pouring rain.

I started my walk, and before I could get more than four blocks, there was a figure taking tall strides towards me. It was him. Edward.

"Bella, why are you out here in the rain? Alice saw you and she said that if I didn't return you to your room that you would catch a cold." He spoke with a stern voice.

"I'm sorry Edward. I needed to be sure that you –were still here." I told him.

He stopped in the middle of the rain until we were a few inches from each other.

"Bella I had to come to tell you something." He said.

I shivered—but it was not from the bitterness the rain brought. It was from the tone in his voice.

"Edward…" I said looking at him worriedly.

He raised his hand and his eyes finally met mine as we stood under the street lamp in the pouring rain. Besides my breathing, it was all I could hear as it fell on the pavement. My heart was beginning to pound and I felt dizzy. This was all very very wrong.

"Bella, I am leaving. We all are." He told me as his voice had a slight tremor. I could tell he was trying to hide it.

"No Edward. Now is not the time for jokes." I said harshly as I gave him an icy stare. I wanted to believe that he was joking.

"Bella, please understand. We have to go. The family, they have been upset. Rosalie especially. I'm sorry I just…" His voice trailed off.

I looked at him with my arms crossed. He was being serious.

"What do you mean? Why?" I demanded to know.

"After James and Victoria came, even though we disposed of James and Victoria is not in the area at this time, the entire event put us in grave danger. Not only that, but Rosalie was very upset with it. Putting her life on the line for you is not something she does easily."

"So you're leaving because of that?" I said. I didn't understand. I didn't want to.

"Bella lets put it this way. They are my family. You're my—girlfriend," his words seemed ridged, "and family comes first to me. I can't stay with both of you. If I decided to stay behind with you, I would get tossed out with you. But if I went with Carlisle and Esme, you can live a normal life and things could be better for us both. Family and individuals." He said.

_I would get tossed out with you. _Those words burned. Worse than any venom could bring on. The words were so well chosen. He knew what to say to get the point across.

"Edward no. Please." I croaked out.

"Bella no!" He shouted. His voice scared me. This angel was now almost a messenger from Hell.

"You would get tossed out with me? So this is my fault? All of it?" I demanded to know.

"No. Don't think of it that way." He said trying to find words.

"But you made it seem like…"

"B-Bella, just stop it. It's not your fault. Its-its…just forget it ok? I just can't do it!"

For once, the first time ever, Edward stammered and stumbled over his words.

"Fine! Leave! I wouldn't want you to get exiled with me! God forbid that it would be the worst thing to happen to you! Your family is really that shallow? Rosalie is really that cold hearted that she made that big of a deal of everything where you have to meet her needs? You couldn't just talk with her and make her see things your way?" I screamed.

"Bella be civilized! Some neighbor is going to think you are being robbed." He told me in a very deep voice.

"No! Get away from me!" I screamed.

Edward looked at me. And then, between the raindrops, I saw his eyes truly fill with pain.

"I'm sorry. I have to go."

And with that—he walked away. My Edward didn't disappear with the sun. He disappeared with the pouring rain and my tears that night and off into the thick rolling fog.


End file.
